The proposed research investigates the consequences of prejudiced speech. Based on recent research on spontaneous trait transference, I propose that those who express bigotry actually become associated with the very traits they describe in out-groups. I advance the counter-intuitive prediction that these trait associations occur even for in-group perceivers who are similarly prejudiced themselves. Furthermore, this research will demonstrate that these trait associations have a number of social consequences for prejudiced speakers. In particular, as a result of bigoted remarks, perceivers will actually attribute the implied traits to the prejudiced communicators, will bias their interpretations of subsequent communicator behaviors, and will be reluctant to engage in certain interactions with communicators. This research will advance our understanding of three areas of social psychology: spontaneous trait transference, social effects of simple associations, and reactions to prejudice. It will also extend the methodologies used in impressional research by employing relatively naturalistic stimuli and relatively novel measures of social perception. Finally, my findings may suggest strategies for discouraging overt expressions of bigotry.